


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Let Sleeping Squids Lie”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: I ship Penny and Gordon but I can’t help wondering if part of Gordon’s crush has to do with the fact that she is capable of taking care of him the way his mother used to, that all he wants out of life is someone to hold when even his silly jokes can’t save him from the abyss.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Let Sleeping Squids Lie”

He opens his eyes and blinks several times to counter the bright sunlight that enters through the large windows. His brain slowly begins to process his surroundings and suddenly comes to a jarring conclusion.

_Wait a minute. This is not my room. This is not my bed. Where am I? Why does this place look vaguely familiar?_

That’s when his senses begin to take over and recognition sets in. The beautiful room and enormous bed belong to a beautiful lady who’s sitting in a Louis Quinze style chair by the windows, her blonde hair aglow with a corona of sunlight. Before he can find the strength to speak, she notices that he’s awake and gets up, quickly bridging the distance between the chair and the bed.

“Gordon! You’re up. I’m so glad, this is obviously a good sign.”

Gordon has no idea what she was talking about, but as soon as he tries to shift and sit up, he gets a hint of why she might feel relieved to see him in a wakeful state. His body is pulsing with pain and soreness, which is peanuts compared to the headache that had begun to intensify like a star that’s about to go supernova.  
Lady Penelope sits down on the side of the queen size bed and gently strokes his tousled hair. Her eyes are like big blue saucers that never cease to bewitch him, but this time around they are sad and brimming with concern. 

Gordon can’t help but feel confused about this situation. He wants to ask her a gazillion questions yet his mouth is unable to act out the request. Instead, he allows himself to be caressed, already feeling soothing vibes beginning to combat the pain that’s taken over his short but muscular swimmer’s frame.

“I was so worried, you know. We all were. When Virgil carried you inside, I began to fear the worst. I spent half of the night trying to sleep right next to you. Looks like you slept for me, too. But I mustn’t blame you, my dear boy. As soon as I noticed you were definitely carried off into Dreamland, I got up and snoozed in that chair over there. Rest assured, I was guarding you all the time. If I hadn’t been born into this life, I’m sure I would have been a devoted nurse,” Penelope said, rambling absent-mindedly, as if to rid herself of whatever stress was left in her system.

Part of him can’t quite believe his luck. Here he is, propped up against a set of soft, lush pillows in one of the most luxurious bedrooms he has ever seen. The woman of his dreams still stroking his hair and the side of his face, her rambling voice sending tingles up and down his spine. How many times had he hoped to wake up in this room, in this bed, the first thing his eyes behold to be that radiant face? How many times had he wished she’d touch him, kiss him, take care of him? He wants to be proud of the fact that she does care about him after all. That she was just being polite and friendly and so British.

_No. You can’t. It’s wrong. She’s worried about you because you got yourself in trouble again. Your squid sense didn’t save you. Grow up, Gordon. Everyone cares about you, and you can’t take advantage of that._

He feels uncomfortable, and not just because of the physical pain he can’t block out. He can feel her emotional distress and he knows it’s because of him. If only he could remember the events that led up to this moment, to him being allowed to pass the night in this amazing bed, waking up to her caring face and soft hands. 

Her face is so close he can smell her perfume. She must have gotten up and nipped inside the bathroom for a quick shower. The subtle perfume reminds him of something, his nostrils quiver and his brain spikes as the memory hits him like a lighting bolt.

_Mum… She used to have the same perfume. I’d smell it on her when I was clinging to her after a bad dream. Or when she’d sit by my bed and read me a story when I was sick._

Lady Penelope is snapped out of the trance brought on by a long, sleepless night and the aftermath of the accident when her brain registers the salty tears and uncontrollable sobbing.

“There there,” she whispers, pulling him in for a tight hug. “You’re never alone, Gordon Cooper Tracy. We’ve got your back. And we never let go. Remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Penny and Gordon but I can’t help wondering if part of Gordon’s crush has to do with the fact that she is capable of taking care of him the way his mother used to, that all he wants out of life is someone to hold when even his silly jokes can’t save him from the abyss.


End file.
